


Stories

by PensiveShadows



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensiveShadows/pseuds/PensiveShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began when Five was babysitting for Ed...</p>
<p>Slight allusion to S1E9 (A Voice in the Dark,) but nothing too spoilery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

It began with Peter Rabbit. Five was minding Molly while Ed was working on his motorcycle, and they had wandered together over to a corner of the garden. The story had bubbled to the surface of her mind as she surveyed the tender shoots of carrots peeking up out of the rich soil. Molly had sat in her lap, clutching Mr. Rabbit, listening raptly as Five talked about old Mr. McGregor and warned Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail to stay out of the garden. 

Sam had stumbled upon the pair some weeks later in another out of the way corner of Abel. He thought about joining them, but stayed back when he heard Five's voice break around the words, "I'm lost, and all alone." He chewed his lip as he listened to the rest of the story from around the corner, needing to hear the Ugly Duckling have his own happy ending- especially after they'd almost lost Five out in the dark last week. 

Five was oblivious to the crowd with their ears pressed to the door as she braided bits of ribbon into Molly's curly locks. She had run out of the more childish fairy tales, and had begun spinning the story of Swan Lake. As the weeks had passed, she had brought voices to the characters she was telling the girl about, and now she had created a chilling Von Rothbart, a beguiling Odile and a sweet, charming Odette. 

Just as Prince Siegfried had saved the day, Five was suddenly aware that someone had just whooped with glee outside the door- followed by a whole host of people shushing them. Five stood, settling Molly on her hip, and threw open the door to the room she shared in the barracks. A sheepish Sam was right outside, with a guilty looking Jack, who had Eugene's hand still clamped over his mouth. Five's eyes widened as she took in the other runners, and even Doctor Myers out in the hall. 

Her lips twitched as she paused, almost unsure of what to do or say, then, with an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head, she asked, "I suppose you'll all be wanting bedtime stories from now on?"


End file.
